Rebels (album)
|- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;background:rgb(176,196,222);"|Singles from Rebels |- style="vertical-align:top;line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"| #"Rebels" Released: 24 May, 2007. #"Just Remain In Silence" Released: 7 November, 2007. #"A Little Bit of Your Love" Released: 13 February, 2008. #"Another Day That Goes" Released: 20 May, 2008. #"Save Me" Released: 8 September, 2008. |} ''Rebels ''is the debut studio album by Serbian-American band Bubble Gum. The album was released in Scandinavia on 30 November 2007 and in the United States on 24 August 2008. Although the group had been together for two years under their original name BUNT, their only release under that name was a song called "Moja Simpatija".Musically, it contains pop and rock with influences of Hi-NRG, electronic, dance, and hard rock. Lyrically, it revolves around teenage love, partying, and rebellion against society. Upon its release, Rebels received widespread critical acclaim from music critics, scoring 87/100 on Metacritic, based on 33 reviews. At the 51st Annual Grammy Awards in 2009, they were the biggest winners of the night, jointly winning five awards including Album of the Year and Record of the Year. The album was a massive commercial success and topped the charts in more than 30 countries and appeared in the 2009 edition of the Guinness World Records. The album's first single, "Rebel" brought the group to international attention after reaching number one in all countries across Europe. After dominating the European charts the song reached number one in Australia, New Zealand, Latin America, and United States as well. The album debuted at number one on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], selling 1.108 million copies in its first week – the largest first-week album sales in seven years. It was later certified seven times platinum by the RIAA; selling more than 7 million copies in the United States alone, and charting within the Top 40 of the Billboard 200 year end chart four years in a row, longer than any other act in this millennium. In the United States, the album held the top position for 24 weeks, longer than any other album since 1985. The album entered the UK album chart at number 1 and became the fastest-selling debut album ever in the UK, selling 411,820 copies, beating the record previously set by Spirit by Leona Lewis and outselling the rest of the top five albums combined during its first week on sale. The album remained at the top spot for eleven weeks, becoming the biggest selling album in the UK in 2007, and longest running act at number one in this decade. The album was preceded by the number-one singles "Rebels" and "Just Remain In Silence", and later produced the number-one single "Save Me", and two Top 10 hits "A Little Bit of Your Love" and "Another Day That Goes". All five of the aforementioned singles, in addition to two from its 2010 reissue, have sold over two million digital downloads each in the U.S., setting a record in the digital era for the most multi-platinum singles from one album, breaking the previous record of Fergie's debut album The Dutchess (2006), which had five multi-platinum songs. The album has sold 16 million copies worldwide.[1][2] Rebels has been consistently considered one of the greatest albums of all time, with Rolling Stone magazine ranking it the 75th greatest ever.[8] It was ranked the 32nd greatest album ever in a 2008 British survey, the 57th greatest of all time by Q magazine and one of the 100 greatest releases ever by Time magazine. A concert film of the same name directed by D.A. Pennebaker, was released in 2008. Category:Albums